


Operation: Look Around

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hercules is a janitor, working with the organisation Lafayette is trying to infiltrate.





	

“Tell us about your Operation: Look Around!” He shouted right in Lafayette’s ear. “I want to know what it is, who is working on it, why your agency want what they want, and how the Hell you got past our security.” **  
**

“Well… I’m feeling incredibly kind, considering you’ve chained me to a chair, so I’ll give you a few answers.”

Lafayette noticed his interrogator sigh with relief, though he quickly masked it and pretended like nothing had happened.

Lafayette grinned, revealing his teeth. It was a mocking smile; one that was not trusting; one that could only tell lies and jeer at people. Boy, was the interrogator in for a rough night.

“Firstly, I have one request.”

“I have you tied to a chair; you’re not in a position to ask for things.” He hissed back as a reply, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I won’t answer your questions, then,” Lafayette replied, smirking when the interrogator’s eyes snapped to his. “All I want is a name. It humanises you.”

“You can call me Eight.” Eight sighed. “So, Monsieur Lafayette… What do you know?” He punctuated every word, moving closer until he was stood right in Lafayette’s face. They were inches apart. He had finally recovered from his cringed from when his name was mentioned. They knew more about his than expected. Oh, God, he didn’t want to completely change his identity again.

“One, that Eight is a stupid name.” Eight glared at him. “Two, Operation: Look Around was literally to look around. It was a test mission, you idiot. I was given the order from my commander; I’m the only one working on it; everyone in our agency knows about it, just not the specific details. This mission wasn’t meant to be hidden.”

“You’re lying.” Eight accused. “Why would you just walk in here? How did you just walk in here?”

“I just walked in?” Lafayette replied, confused. “I mean, was there even a security system? I walked in and just started walking around. The guy on the desk was asleep; I disabled to cameras and deleted all footage really easy.”

This is why Lafayette was sent in. He talked a lot, albeit not disclosing much information. He could create lies on the spot and back them up easily. No one would go and check the security footage; the only people in the interrogation room was Lafayette, Eight, and a bodyguard who stood by the door.

Lafayette had deleted the footage, though, but the security guard wasn’t asleep. He was now stuffed into a broom closet, after passing out due to being injected with a drug which may or may not be used to knock people out.

“You’re lying!” Eight accused again, and Lafayette shook his head.

“I assume you, I am not. You can even go check the security cameras. You’ll find all the evidence there.”

“I won’t find any because you deleted it.”

“You just said I didn’t delete it, though. You’re contradicting yourself. Go take a look; I want to laugh at you when you realise you were right.”

Eight stared at him for a few seconds, before nodding, quickly leaving the room. His bodyguard stayed by the door, though, and Lafayette raised an eyebrow, before saying, “Seriously. Go follow your master like the lost puppy you are.”

The bodyguard nodded and left like Lafayette had told him to. This is why you have men on the inside of opposing organisations; it makes everything run so much smoother.

Lafayette, though slightly painfully, wormed his way of the metal cuffs which weren’t as secure as he thoughts. In fact, certain parts of it were so thin that he could bend it as easily as a paper clip.

He quickly clambered up, smoothing out his suit, and quietly humming a tune to himself. When leaving an interrogation, always make it look like you didn’t care, even if you were the one being interrogated. It scares the shit out of the opposing team.

He strolled down the corridor, walking slightly faster than he normally would. The bodyguard, also know as Agent Laurens, though it was probably a fake name, wouldn’t be able to keep his interrogator (Samantha Strawberry?) distracted for that long.

Lafayette knew he should have been more careful while walking around the facility, though it was two in the goddamn morning, and he assumed it would be empty.

But, when he rounded that corner, he definitely ran into someone, releasing a quiet “Oof!” when they collided. It was a janitor, wearing the cliche, all-grey suit with large headphones, which seemed to be blasting.

“Ah… Bonjour, Monsieur.” Lafayette said, putting on his thickest accent; it would make him harder to recognise later. “I was looking for the way out, but I seem to be lost. Though… I wouldn’t say I’m in the worst company.” He lowered his voice while saying this, leaning forward and smirking, hoping it would have the effect he hoped it would.

It didn’t.

Instead, Lafayette found himself pinned up against the wall, two large hands against his neck. His face started to turn red, mainly from the lack of oxygen, but embarrassment was another strong factor.

“Kinky.” Lafayette managed to bite out, though regretted it when this “Janitor” applied more pressure to his throat.

“If you, or any of your Agents, get anything on my walls or my floor that I have been cleaning every day for the last two years, slowly gathering information on this organisation, I will not hesitate to gut you like a fish.”

Lafayette gulped. Well, he would've if he could actually breathe.

“You understand me?” He nodded his head as quickly as he could, taking a deep breath when he was finally dropped back to the floor.

“I understand you.” He said. “And I also need to go as I just left their interrogation room and I’m pretty sure they’re going to start searching for me now.” The once bright lights changed to a dark, rose red, and a low buzzer set on a repeated cycle: A single, two second buzz, one second in between.

“There!” A voice shouted from behind Lafayette, though he didn’t stop to turn. “Get him and his friend!”

Lafayette had already started running, now the “Janitor” joined him. They bolted through corridors and sprinted up stairs, running for just under five minutes. The arrived at a bathroom, quickly slipping inside it.

“We are in the ladies' room,” Lafayette stated, unsure what else he could say. The “Janitor” glared at him.

“I just ruined my opportunity to get more secrets out of that agency, just because you were stupid enough to try and infiltrate it! They were planning a massive attack! Tonight was the night that I was going to hijack a computer. That's why I was cleaning on that corridor for the first place!” The “Janitor”’s voice was gaining volume, and they were seconds away from getting caught. “You fucking--”

Lafayette kissed him, and, thankfully, “Janitor” melted into it. “Janitor”s hands found Lafayette’s hips, and he tugged him closer. Lafayette had both hands on “Janitor”s head, pulling him even nearer to himself.

“I think I just saved us from getting caught,” Lafayette smirked. “You’re welcome.” “Janitor” was breathless, and his lips were swollen. “My names Lafayette.”

“Mulligan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of #HamWriter's Write-A-Thon.
> 
> Message me on my Hamilton blog: @hvmiltoon


End file.
